Portable collapsible devices for use in camping, backyard events, and outdoor festivals are increasingly popular. Such devices allow transport and rapid assembly of the devices. They are adaptable for storage without taking up much space. Such devices are also usually fairly lightweight allowing easy transport. Presently chairs, tables, umbrellas, and even multi-seat couches are available.
One type of such outdoor devices are drink holders for outdoor use. A number of devices have been described for holding drinks. These include a number of drink spikes that hold a single drink. Such devices generally comprise of a spike which is stuck in the ground. Extending from this spike is a drink holder receptacle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,661 discloses a spike including a platform at the mid-level of the spike. The platform holds the bottom of a drink container. The container is able to stably be retained by a ring at the top of the spike. A variation of this general idea is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,417 in which the spike includes a U-shaped structure. This structure is driven into the ground providing two ends which may be secured in the ground. This provides a more stable base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,140 discloses a beverage holder in which the can is held in a retaining well. Spikes extend from the bottom circumferential edge of the well. Again, this allows a number of protrusions to be driven into the ground to secure the cup holder. Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0130236 adapts this idea to a one glass holder. In this case the spike driven into the ground extends upward and is bent to form an open ring structure. The open ring allows the stem of a wine glass to be passed through the ring. When the wine glass is lowered the wine glass is held by the ring.
Each of these devices is designed to hold a single drink. In addition, each of these devices holds a drink at ground level. A drink held at ground level is subject to being inadvertently knocked over as people walk around the location where the holder is in use. There is also a risk that the beverage container in the holder may be unintentionally contaminated with dirt or unwanted substances that are blown at ground level or kicked by those walking near the area where the drink is placed. In addition to ground level spikes, a number of devices have been described that hold one or more drinks at a level further from the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,496 discloses an elongated spike having a sharpened end for driving into the ground. Mounted on the spike is a container holder which may be selectively angled. This allows the drink holders to be level with respect to the ground even if the mounting pole is not. U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0043181 discloses a modular personal table that includes a table top and a drink holder section, a table leg that may be disassembled, and a base section. The base may be disassembled, but does not collapse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,269 discloses a table including drink holders. The table has a tri-legged base joined to a table leg. A top mounted on the base includes a number of drink holding rings.
It would be advantageous to have an easily transportable fully collapsible drink holding stand for holding more than one drink. Such a device may be used outdoors as part of the patio furniture or at outdoor festivals. Such a device may even be used indoors for events at which an additional number of drink holders are useful.